


Tough Love

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Abusive!FACE Family [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Comfort Food, Countries Using Human Names, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FACE Family, Gen, Rants, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: “I hate him.” Matthew blinked away his tears. “He may love me in his own twisted way, but after everything he's done, I’ve grown to hate him.”





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Again, nothing against Arthur and Francis, just venting.
> 
> It'd be hypocrite of me to say "Don't do drugs, kids!", so I won't. But remember, drugs may help for an hour or so, but it's no long-term solution. There are hundreds of better ways to deal with problems. Drugs and alcohol themselves aren't solutions, but a way to postpone finding one. 
> 
> Show the world you are strong enough to handle shit sober.
> 
> I believe in you.
> 
> Have a beautiful day!

 

 

 

Alfred parked his bike and eagerly opened the back door. He was hungry and tired and looked forward to dinner and a hot bath afterwards. He kicked off his shoes, glad to be back from his Saturday job. As soon as he entered the hallway, however, his heart sunk.

"Do you think money grows on trees?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I work my ass off to provide for you, and this is how you treat your stuff? It's always the same with you two! You don't give a damn how hard I work every day for your sakes!"

Alfred contemplated going to the living room and backing Matthew up. But he was so tired, and the evening was still so young. If he interfered now, dinner would be a nightmare for him as well. "I'm sorry, Mattie..." He ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him. He laid down on his bed, his muscles refusing to relax. The tension would probably be trapped in his body for at least a few more hours. He took out his headphones and played his music, turned it up a little louder, and then louder still until the shouting couldn't get through to him anymore. He found a stray pack of biscuits in his bag and started steadily munching. He wasn't even sure why he did it anymore. All he knew was that it calmed him down when he most needed it.

After a while, he heard footsteps on the stairs. He listened, and when he was sure they were Matthew's, he got up and tiptoed over to his room. "Matt? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Matthew was leaning out of the window, a joint already lit between his lips.

"You know Dad will kill you if he finds that stuff here," Alfred said. He sat down on the bed. "What happened?"

"I dropped my phone. The screen's broken."

"Didn't you have it repaired two months ago?"

"Yeah. Dad's furious. It's like he thinks I did it on purpose." He blew a cloud of sweet smoke out of the window. "Does he hate me?"

"Who?"

"Dad. He must hate me, right? Apparently, parents who love their children don't say mean things to them."

Alfred sat down next to Matthew on the windowsill and held out his hand. "To get me through dinner." Matthew handed him the joint and he took a long drag. "I think Dad does love us, in a way." He handed back the joint. "I think he loves the idea of us. The status of being a father. Having two children looking up to him must be nice for his self-esteem. But as soon as any real parenting needs to be done, he's out."

"We're like furniture. Nice to have, but shouldn't require any attention."

"Exactly." Alfred stole another drag from his brother. "I can just see the discomfort on his face when he needs to make any sort of effort for us unless it's something he can brag about later."

"I hate him." Matthew blinked away his tears. "He may love me in his own twisted way, but after everything he's done, I've grown to hate him."

"You'll never hear me blame you for that."

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Francis called.

Matthew put out the joint and Alfred grabbed his hands. "We've got to go downstairs. Show me a smile."

Matthew smiled, and it was so real, that anyone would have thought him to perfectly content. They'd become experts at it.

They went downstairs, relying on the drugs to get them through the next round.


End file.
